-FANGIRL-
by Rainbow Kimchi
Summary: Kau hanya membuang waktu untuk menyukai lelaki idola itu yang belom tentu mereka tahu kalian dan cepat lah cari kekasih kau terlalu lama jomblo Baek. Walaupun aku tahu aku tidak setampan oppa yang kau di idolakan setidaknya orang yang kau sukai tahu bahwa kau menyukai mereka. [HUNHAN CHANBAEK] / [GS/TYPO] / [ONESHOT]


**-FANGIRL-**

Cast :

SEHUN &LUHAN

CHANYEOL&BAEKHYUN

**WARNING GANDERSWITCH! TYPO BERTEBARAN!**

Malem minggu ini seperti malam minggu biasa nya aku akan berkunjung kerumah Luhan untuk ber Fangirling ria. Kami berdua adalah seorang Inner Circle yap nama fan dari boyband yang hari hari ini baru saja debut, WINNER. Perkenal kan nama ku Byun Baekhyun aku siswi Seoul art School tingkat tiga. Dan teman ku Luhan, aku bertemu dia di tingkat dua, ternyata saat tingkat satu dia adalah salah satu teman kursus Kyungsoo. Aku dan Luhan semakin terlihat dekat karena kami menyukai satu hal yang sama "KPOP". Iya kami terkena dampak Korean Pop di Negara kami sendiri.

Pukul tujuh malam aku sudah siap membawa laptop dan hardisk kesayanganku dan tak lupa LightStick karena malam ini aku dan Luhan akan streaming konser WINNER di Jepang. Segeralah aku memberi salam pada Eomma dan Appa untuk pergi kerumah Luhan.

Sesampai nya disana aku melihat satu mobil yang terparkir di parkiran rumah Luhan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mobil siapa dan se tahu aku Luhan sedang sendiri karena Appa Eommanya sedang pulang kampung ke Beijing. Langsung saja aku memencet bel rumah nya. Dan tak lama Luhan pun keluar dalam keadaan...hm cukup berantakan.

"Lu kau kenapa? Ohiya itu mobil siapa?" tanya ku pada Luhan penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa kok...ayoo masuk Baek. Ohiya itu mobil Se-"

Sebelum Luhan lanjut menjelaskan tiba tiba saja ada suara namja...NAMJA yatuhan siapa itu.

"LU DEER SIAPA YANG DATANG?"

Sepertinya aku tahu siapa di dalam.

"Lu jangan bilang itu?" aku mencoba bertanya sedikit melirik ke dalam.

"ehm iya Baek itu Sehun dia baru saja pulang sehabis liburan seminggunya dari Jeju dan dia ingin menginap disini." Jelas Luhan.

OH HELL. Luhan kau sudah berjanji padaku malam ini akan menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton WINNER. Aku sedikit terdiam masih di depan pintu Luhan, sambil melihat Luhan dengan raut muka kecewa.

"Hmm Baek mianhe tak apa ya ada Sehun dia tidak akan menggangu kita kok yaaa..."

Bujuk Luhan sambil menariku kedalam.

Pada akhirnya aku pun masuk dari pada harus kembali kerumah tanpa membawa apapun. Lagi pula wifi dirumah sepertinya belum di bayar Appa.

Sampai akhirnya aku pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu Luhan. Dan liatlah OH SEHUN hanya menggunakan boxer hitam pendek dan kaos oblong, dia pikir dia siapa...oke aku tau dia Namja chingu Luhan tapi ya ampun.

Luhan yang melihat ku memperhatika Sehun tiba tiba langsung menepuk pundak ku.

"Dia akan menginap dan menemaniku malam ini, habis kau tidak mau di ajak menginap."

Ya ampun Luhan aku seperti tersambar petir. Tapi karena aku tidak mau membuang waktu untuk memikirkan pasangan aneh itu akhirnya aku menarik Luhan untuk pergi kekamarnya. Tapi sebelum aku berdiri tangan sialah Oh Sehun mencoba menarik kembali tangan Luhan yang sebelah.

"YA BYUN kau mau bawa Luhan kemana hah? Kalian kalau ingin streaming disini saja! Ya Lu deer sayang."

HAH SUNGGUH MEMUAKAN.

Aku yang memandang Luhan dengan mata penuh kemarahan pada akhirnya luluh dengan mata rusa sayu yang dimiliki Luhan. Akhirnya aku pun mengeluarkan laptop ku dan menonton di ruuag tamu.

Akhirnya konser pun mulai! Lihat wifi rumah Luhan memang yang terbaik kita sama sekali menonton streaming tanpa buffering. Inilah kenapa aku sangat suka sekali kerumah Luhan.

Di tengah kebahagiaan aku dan Luhan yang sedang bernyanyi sambil menggoyangkan LightStick tiba tiba suara Oh Sehun muncul dan membuyarkan semuanya.

"YA PELANKAN SUARA LAPTOP MU BYUN AKU TIDAK MENDENGAR SUARA TV"

WHAT! SIAPA SURUH DIA ADA DISINI.

"YA OH SEHUN, Kau yang menyuruh kami untuk nonton diruang tv kan jadi kita harus berbagi dan asal kau tahu mana enak nonton konser tidak dengan suara keras, ya kan Lu" aku berkata sambil menyenggol pinggang Luhan untuk menyetujui perkataan ku.

"Hun chagi mianhe kalau kau tidak bisa mendengar kau bisa nonton dikamar ku sana."

YES AKU MENANG! Rasakan kau Oh Sehun.

Dan pada akhirnya Sehun pun mematikan tvnya. Namun yang ada semakin buruk.

Dia sekarang duduk dengan menaruh kepalanya di paha Luhan. WHAT THE HELL. Dan lihat dia sok sekali sambil mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Lu lihat itu yang nge rap kulitnya hitam mending aku putih dan pasti tampanan aku kan."

OH HELL OH SEHUN ITU SONG MINHO DAN DIA LEBIH SEXY DARI KAU.

"Lu lihat lagi yang itu siapa Seunghoon oh yaampun mata nya sipit sekali hahaha"

OKE CUKUP KESABARAN KU HABIS KALO SUDAH MENYANGKUT BIASKU

"YA OH SEHUN KAU BILANG APA MATANYA SIPIT! LIHAT MATA KAU JUGA SIPIT"

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, liat Sehun langsung bangun dari pangkuan Luhan dan langsung menatap ku, tajam.

"WEEEW Ya Byun Baek kau siapa nya hah hanya fan nya saja kok sok membelanya, kau tahu kau hanya membuang waktu untuk menyukai lelaki idola itu yang belom tentu mereka tahu kalian dan cepat lah cari kekasih kau terlalu lama jomblo Baek. Ya ampun kau tidak lelah apa menyukai pria yang nyatanya mereka tidak menyukai mu balik dan mereka bahkan tidak mengetahui keberadaan diri mu."

"STOP KAU OH SEHUN SUDAH KETERLALUAN DAN SEKARANG KAU KELUAR DARI RUMAH KU"

Oh dengar itu bukan aku yang bicara itu adalah LUHAN sekali lagi LUHAN bukan aku. Walaupun aku sedikit marah pada Sehun yang berbicara seperti itu tapi mulut ku rasanya kelu untuk membalasnya karena memang yang Sehun katakan itu benar tapi akupun tidak terima.

Dan kalian lupa Luhan disini pun ikut tersakiti karena dia adalah salah satu fan seperti aku. Aku tau tipikal seorang Luhan jika dia sudah marah dia akan benar benar meluapkannya. Dan sekarang terbukti.

"Luuu kau bicara apa? Kau tidak bercanda kan? Kan malam ini aku ingin menemanimu Lu-"

"STOP OH SEHUN pakai bajumu dan keluar dari rumah ku SEKARANG!"

OMG aku baru pertama kali melihat Luhan semarah itu, dan apa itu Luhan menangis.

"Lu kau baik baik saja?" tanyaku sambil mengusap pundak Luhan.

"Diam kau BAEK YA OH SEHUN CEPAT KELUAR DARI RUMAH KU"

Dan setelah itu Sehun menuju kamar Luhan sepertinya mengambil bajunya dan sekarang dia menuju pintu dan tak lupa menatapku dengan tatapan _AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MU BYUN BAEKHJYUN._

Ya ampun apa yang terjadi...

Lihat sekarang Luhan menunduk sambil mengusap air matanya. Yaampun aku jadi merasa bersalah disini.

"Lu mianhe, seharusnya aku tidak datang saja aku jadi mengganggu kalian." Ucapku sambilikut menunduk di samping Luhan.

"Aniyaa hiks... gwenchana Baek ayo kita kembali menonton...oh yaampun lihat Taehyun tampan sekali."

Menang. Luhan untuk urusan acting seperti ini adalah jagonya, aku tau pasti dia memendam perasaan sedih karena mengusir Sehun tadi.

"Lu apa kau tak apa dengan Sehun...maafkan aku ya kau jadi bertengkar dengan Sehun."

Sebelum Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya, tiba tiba layar menunjukan kata "CLOSED" di streaming konser yg kami tonton. Aku dan Luhan pun kaget, ini baru setengah jam dan belom encore tiba tiba error. Akhirnya aku dan Luhan dalam keadaan panik langsung me refresh dan mendapatkan kabar bahwa streaming mengalama ke error an dan akan mengupload encore di acc youtube mereka satu jam lagi.

Akhirnya aku dan Luhan hanya mendesah kecewa, kita sudah berdebat sampai Luhan mengusir Sehun dan sekarang tiba tiba streaming nya error.

Kita berdua sekarang terdiam di sofa ruang tamu sudah hampir satu jam tak ada pembicaraan di karena kan Luhan sedari tadi diam kadang dia tersenyum menatapku atau pun memandang lurus ke arah tv. Aku pun yang ingin memulai obrolan jadi sedikit tidak enak.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi aku ingin menangis aku aku bingung tidak enak shock semua jadi satu. Tapi tidak mungkin karena disamping ku, Luhan pasti lebih sedih.

Haduh lalu nanti malam Luhan bagaimana, aku pun tidak bisa menemaninya menginap.

"Lu hmmm kau nanti malam bagaimana?" aku bertanya sedikit ragu.

Dan Luhan hanya menjawab dengan menggerakan kedua pundaknya sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Oh astaga Byun Baekhyun kau perusak segalanya. Ya ampun aku pun teringat gosip Eomma yang mengatakan Seoul sedang rawan pencurian dan aku takut mengingat jika Luhan sendiri malam ini.

Aku pun tidak bisa apa apa karena baru seminggu yang lalu aku terpaksa menginap di rumah Wendy karena ada tugas. Ah shit sahabat apa aku ini.

Saking aku dan Luhan terpuruk dengan pikiran masing masing sampai tidak mengetahui ada suara berisik dari luar rumah. Aku yang menyadari pertama pun langsung menoleh kearah pintu di depan.

"Lu apa pintu kau sudah kunci?"

Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan ku langsung kaget dan sontak berdiri menuju pintu namun sebelum sampai tiba tiba ada dua orang dengan masker dan kacamata hitam postur tinggi hampir sama mendobrak pintu rumah Luhan.

Aku dan Luhan yg melihat langsung shock. Sebelum akhirnya tiba tiba Luhan sudah di dekap mulutnya dengan pria yang lebih pendek dan pria yang lebih tinggi tiba tiba berjalan ke arah ku. Sampai akhirnya aku yang lemas karena shock tidak bisa lari dan aku pun di sekap dan dibawa keluar...omo keluar. Aku mencoba meronta dan meraung-raung ke arah Luhan. Namun apa daya badan kita berdua lebih kecil dari mereka.

TUNGGU...Aku seperti mengenal pria itu.

Belum sempat aku menganalisa pria yang mendekap Luhan aku sudah di tarik masuk kedalam mobil. Dan lelaki yang mendekap ku itu pun langsung masuk ke bangku pengemudi dan menjalan kan mobil.

Bye... aku diculik.

"YA LEPAS KAN AKU YA BERHENTIKAN MOBIL YA AKU INGIN KELUAR YA PENJAHAT KELAS KAKAP!"

Aku terus berteriak di dalam mobil sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh pria itu. Dan tiba tiba pria itu membelokan ke arah taman yang cukup sepi dan memberhentikannya.

"KAU YEOJA BERISIK SEKALI SIH HAH! KAU MENYUSAHKAN TAU."

OMO...Pria itu membentak ku, sambil melepas masker dan kacamata nya. Dan dia...tampan.

TUNGGU BAEK DIA ITU PENJAHAT GARIS BAWAHI.

"YA KAU SIAPA HA? OMAIGAT LUHAN BAGAIMANA TOLONG BAWA AKU KEMBALI KERUMAH LUHAN!"

Aku memohon sambil menarik-narik baju si penjahat itu. Ya ampun bagaimana keadaan Luhan aku sudah merusak hari baik Luhan hari ini kalau rumah Luhan dicuri bagaiman lalu kalau Luhan di jahati oleh penjahat itu bagaimana. Mengingat itu aku semakin menangis menjadi-jadi bagaimana hari ini dia menjadi trouble maker membuat segalanya kacau. Tanpa sadar aku sudah memeluk lengan penjahat itu.

"Ya kau kenapa YA! Jangan menangis eoh. Tenang kau tidak usah memikirkan Luhan dia dalam keadaan baik baik saja sekarang."

"APA BAIK BAIK SAJA KATAMU! Bagaimana baik baik saja hari ini aku sudah mengacaukan semuanya mulai dari acara menonton Luhan dengan kekasihnya Sehun lalu acara menginap mereka dan berakhir pertengkaran mereka dan kau bilang baik baik saja hiks..."

Dan aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya masa bodoh dengan penjahat yang berada satu mobil dengan ku. Tiba tiba aku meresakan lengan kokoh yang memeluku dan mengelus pundak ku.

"Sudah tenang saja Sehun akan menjaga Luhan, Sehun Luhan itu couple yang tidak bisa bertengkar tenang saja, sekarang ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa membuat Sehun dan Luhan bertengkar, apa kau menggoda Sehun?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh dagu ku. YA PRIA INI! Langsung saja aku mundur dari pelukannya.

"ANIYA. Aku tidak menggoda Sehun bagaimana mungkin dia kan pacar sahabatku lagi pula dia sangat menyebalkan. Hiks...aku tadi bertengkar karena tiba tiba Sehun mengejek idola yang aku suka lalu Sehun bilang aku hanya Fans yang tidak di ketahui oleh idolanya aku bukan siapa siapa mereka, aku hiks...juga pasti tidak akan mereka sukaii karena mereka saja tidak mengetahui kita dan aku dibilang sudah terlalu lama jomblo dan butuh kasih sayang. Hikss..Sehun kejam."

Aku sudah tidak kuat untuk tidak bercerita, sedari tadi aku sudah memendam semuanya dan aku cukup lelah sampai akhirnya mulut ini pun berbicara tentang isi hati ku pada orang asing di depan ku sekarang.

"oh ayolah ucapan Sehun itu memang kasar tapi ada benarnya juga kok, sudah lah kau cukup manis kok bagaimana ceritanya sampai sekarang kau belum mempunyai kekasih pasti kau terlalu sibuk dengan dunia idolamu kan. Jangan terus terusan untuk memikirkan idolamu pikirkan lah juga kehidupan pribadi mu. Hmmm..."

Dia tiba tiba berbicara dan menatap ku dengan lembut dan oh tuhan dia juga ikut menghapus air mataku.

"aku Park Chanyeol sepupunya Sehun yang dari Jepang tadi aku mendapat telpon dari Sehun bahwa di bertengkar dengan si Rusa dan aku yang baru saja sampai Incheon dipaksa untuk membantunya. Maaf ya tadi menakutimu."

Oh pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatnya, jadi dia si Park itu yang pernah di ceritakan Luhan sepupu Sehun yang membantunya untuk memberi kejutan untuk Sehun.

"aku Byun Baekhyun, hiksss..." Ya ampun tangisan bodoh kenapa tidak bisa berhenti.

"Baekhyun oke...duh Baek sudah jangan menangis lagi tenang Luhan dalam keadaan baik baik saja kok. Yaa...dan satu lagi omongan Sehun kalau kau masih belum bisa menerimanya sudah lupakan memang mulutnya sedikit kasar."

Ya ampun ini sepupu Sehun kenapa berbeda sekali dengan Sehun nya. Dia tidak menyebalkan baik hati lembut dan tampan...oh tidak Baekhyun lupakan Seunghoon oppa lebih tapi Seunghoon oppa juga tidak tahu aku menyukai nya kan aku hanya fans, eh tapi kan. Yaampun.

Tanpa sadar aku menggelengkan kepala ku yang membuat Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Kau kenapa Baek-hyun?"

"hmm...tidak a..ku sedang memikirkan kata kata Sehun hmm..dia benar juga ya percuma aku menyukai idola ku tapi mereka saja tidak tahu keberadaan ku. Huft mungkin ada benarnya kata kata Sehun. Aku jadi sedih..."

Tanpa sadar aku menundukan kepala ku. Semua kata kata Sehun tiba tiba terputar kembali di otak ku.

Lalu tiba tiba ada tangan besar yang menggenggam kedua tangan ku. Omaigat itu tangan Chanyeol.

"Baek sudah jangan sedih walaupun ini pertemuan pertama kita, tiba tiba saja setiap melihat mu aku semakin ketagihan...mungkin ini yg dibilang love at first sight. Hmmm walaupun kau belom menyukai ku jadi cobalah untuk menyukai ku saja walaupun aku tahu aku tidak setampan oppa yang kau di idolakan setidaknya orang yang kau sukai tahu bahwa kau menyukai mereka..."

Ya ampun apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, ini seperti cerita yang aku baca di fanfiction. Ya ampun apa ini benar-benar nyata. Mulut ku rasanya kelu untuk membalas perkataan Chanyeol dan aku hanya membalas dengan mengedipkan mata ku.

"Baek, bagaimana? Maaf kalau ini terlihat terburu-buru tapi kau telah membuat ku jatuh pada pesona mu rasanya aku tidak ingin kau menangis karena orang lain lagi. Bagaimana? Apa aku harus seperti Oppa yang kau idolakan? Apa aku harus dance seperti ini bergaya seperti ini"

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang mengikuti gaya idola jaman sekarang. Lihat dia sekarang pun sok menggunakan tangannya sebagai mic dan dia bergaya ala rapper.

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali Yeol..."

"Akhirnya Baeki ku tersenyum juga."

Apa Baeki ku...ya ampun Chanyeol cukup sepertinya muka ku memerah sekarang dan jangan lupakan tangan kekarnya yang kembali menggenggam tanganku.

"Jadi bagaimana,kau mau mencoba kan? Hemmm..."

Tanpa sadar pun aku menggukkan kepala ku. Ya ampun tidak terbayangkan aku akan mengalami seperti fanfiction yang aku baca setiap hari.

Gomawo Chanyeol.

* * *

><p><strong>Hunhan Side<strong>

"Lu mianhe ne..."

"Tidak Hun kau tidak salah maafkan aku ya tadi aku membentak mu"

"Luhan aku disini yang salah aku yang melarang hobi mu aku yang menganggu mu saat kau bersama sahabat mu. Seharus nya aku lebih menghormati apa yang kau suka, aku merasa bersalah saat aku mengingat bagaimana tadi aku menjelekan Fans di depan mu. Aku lupa padahal kau yang selalu bersabar untuk menunggu ku di kala aku latihan basket. Lu mianhe..."

"Hunie jeongmal saranghaee"

"Nado saranghae."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Park Chanyeol kau dimana? Kau sudah sampai Incheon kan?"

"Sudah ada apa? Kau sudah merindukan ku, bukannya kau sedang menginap di rumah rusa mu itu?"

"YA tidak usah banyak bicara kau tunggu disana aku akan menjemput mu di bandara"

"Loh ada apa tumben sekali kau mau menjemput ku"

Tut tut tut tut

"Aishh Oh sialan aku belum selesai sudah menutup telfonnya"

Dan tak lama mobil hitam pun datang menjemput Chanyeol.

"Kau ada apa tiba tiba menjemputku?"

"Aku ingin minta bantuin ini pakai masker dan kacamata hitam ini kita akan mendobrak rumah Luhan"

"YA MAKSUDMU APA KITA AKAN JADI MALING? Tidak mau kalau kita masuk pinjara bagaimana?"

"AISHHH TIDAK MUNGKIN INI ADALAH MISSION CINTA! AKU YAKIN SETELAH INI KAU AKAN MENDAPATKAN CINTA JUGA PARK CHANYEOL"

"WHAT TERSERAH MU SAJA HUN"

END.

OKEY INI ABSURD BGT. KEGALAUAN JADI FANGIRL Hiksssss. Bener juga kata Sehun ya, sahabat aku juga suka ngomong gitu ke aku tapi gimana ya hati aku udah kyk stuck gitu sama Sehun dan Seunghoon. Hehehe. Ayo angkat tangan siapa yang pernah ngerasain jadi Baekhyun. Hehehe. Ini drubble one shot pertama aku semoga memuaskan. Gomawo!


End file.
